A Woman Knows What a Woman Wants
by i-am-maxipad
Summary: Our teacher told us to write an epilogue to Flowers For Algernon, so this is what I wrote. I got 100% for it and the teacher read it to the class... Would be more graphic but I had to hand it in.


It was a cold, rainy, sad day when I got the news, Charlie was dead. A few short months ago he was the smartest man in the world, and now he's gone. Some kind of accident with a tractor at Warren, a tragic end to a tragic tale.

I needed to go somewhere, get away. All of a sudden I know where I have to go. Seeing this place again is so strange; it's _his_ old apartment; while we were together he registered it under both of our names, so technically I guess it's my apartment now. The instant I stepped through the door all the memories came pouring back. It's just too difficult to keep inside me, I needed to think out loud, "This place means so much to me, and the memories are just too much to handle; Charlie's slide from brilliance, the days spent in bed without a response, the fighting, the crying, the sex… But he's gone now, and even before he died, he was no longer_that_ Charlie Gordon, _my _Charlie Gordon. I can't help but feel responsible, I recommended him for the treatment, but it isn't really my fault, is it? It's that damn mother of his; she made him want to be smart. Because of her he felt like he _needed _to be smart. I need to stop thinking about this, it isn't my fault. I need to move on and forgive myself…"

**BANG!**

There's a crash and a scream from outside my window, I rush over to see what caused all the commotion, and much to my surprise, it's Fay! I stare at her confused and dumbfounded because she's just barely hanging onto the edge of the fire escape! "Help! Alice, help me up!" she yells in terror. Her pleas break me out of my stupor and I reach down and help her up onto the ledge. "Thanks Alice! Whew! What a rush!" Shocked and confused I ask her what she was doing on the fire escape.

Fay explained that she had heard my voice and wanted to see me. She went on to add that she had felt sad and lonely recently, but hearing my voice had brought her back to happier times; times with Charlie. I empathized with her for a bit then told her I would prefer not to talk about Charlie. She smiled when she told me she didn't want to talk about him either, she just wanted someone to talk to.

We get comfortable in Charlie's apartment and talk for a while. It's strange seeing her like this, the light is gone from her eyes and she looks so sad. I know what to do; I suggest, "Maybe it would be better for us to go back to your place, it's just too weird to be in his old apartment." She agrees with me and heads for the window, until I intervene and say, "Maybe you should use the door this time. I don't want you to slip off the fire escape again!" She laughs then takes my hand and leads me into her room.

When I arrive in her room I am blown away by her artwork! She is amazingly talented –not to mention attractive - and it's difficult to tear my eyes away from her self-portraits, especially the nudes. A beautiful subject, artfully presented, it truly is art.

Knowing that, why do I blush and look away? We are both mature, adult women, and I shouldn't be ashamed of this. "Fay," I say longingly, "You are one of the most incredible people I've ever met, and..." Fay takes my hands and looks up into my eyes, "I know Alice..." The light that makes her who she is returns to her eyes as she finishes her sentence, "And I want it too."

She winks as she draws me into her bedroom. The excitement is electric and I can feel myself trembling. We walk backwards and I fall on top of her onto her bed. I gaze into her eyes, deep pools of seduction, and kiss her. That kiss is unlike any kiss I've ever experienced, is it just an amazing kiss? Or maybe it has something to do with who I'm kissing…

I'm drawn back to the situation at hand by Fay's gentle touch. I'd rather not say where, but it sure caught my attention. I pull my lips away from Fay so I can look at her and she has a devilish look on her face.

Before I know what's happening, she rips my shirt off and flings it across the room. She rolls me over and kneels on top of me. I'm all hers and she's all mine. Her shirt comes off, then her pants, then the rest until she's looming over me like a sexy, naked Statue of Liberty. It's a dream come true, she's all I want and maybe she'll be a bit more satisfying than Charlie was... After all a woman knows what a woman wants.

I need to stop thinking and just let this happen. I take a deep breath and remove my clothes from under Fay. Her warm skin presses against mine and a shiver of excitement runs down my spine. Fay lays down on top of me, our lips touch each other's intimately and she kisses me tenderly, then smooches down my jaw, my neck, my chest (she took her time there) then went lower, and lower, and lower. Suddenly, I gasp! Without looking up, Fay jokingly asks, "Is it that good?" When I don't reply, she glances up at me and from my expression she can tell something isn't right.

"I must be seeing things," I mutter. "Well what did you see?" "It... It was Charlie... At the window... Watching us..." Fay looks up at me, concerned, and then says deviously, "Let him watch."

End.


End file.
